Year's End
by MLaw
Summary: Napoleon is conducting one of the last meetings for Section II before the New Year rings in and has a little surprise in store for his people. Happy New Year to everyone and thank so much for following my stories and for all your wonderful comments...carry on! UNCLE FOREVER!


The senior agents sat at the table in the Section II Conference room. It was the final Monday morning briefing before the new year, but there was little report,

as thankfully T.H.R.U.S.H. and all the other evil doers had take off for the holidays in a sort of unspoken truce.

Napoleon Solo often commented that even the Thrushies had families, though his partner seemed a little more blood thirsty, saying that did not stop them from killing innocents and they did not deserve the niceties of the holidays.

Most of agents were fidgeting in their seats, anxious to get the usually tedious meeting over with. Some would be taking off having made plans for the new year's celebration, though most would remain in the city.

One never knew when the call to duty would come.

"For once, I'll forego the usual budget discussion from accounting and since there's nothing else to really go over," Napoleon cleared his throat," I've decided to adjourn this meeting and ask you all to head to the Commissary where a special brunch has been prepared for Section II."

"Really darling, that sounds wonderful,"April Dancer smiled as she rose, running her hands along her skirt to straighten it. She was wearing canary yellow, one of her best colors. It was like a breath of sunshine brightening up the room, given it was so dark and dreary outside.

"Brunch for us? Cor mate that's awfully nice of Cookie to do," Mark Slate chimed in. "I could do with a nice bit of bubble and squeak. Wonder if he finally learned to make it?"

"Not Cookie's idea, it was mine," Napoleon smiled."A little thank you to my people for a good year. It's the least I can do. As to the bubble and squeak, whatever that is, you'll just have to go ask Cookie."

"It is a dish made from boiled vegetables...often cabbage, potatoes, onions and sometimes some leftover meat. The name bubble and squeak comes from Cockney rhyming slang,"Illya jumped into the conversation offering his partner an explanation.

"That's right guv, I forgot you lived in London for a bit," Mark smiled.

"Three years,"Kuryakin nodded.

"Well either way mate, I'm looking forward to tucking in." Mark nodded to his partner as he headed out the door.

The other agents filed out behind him, leaving only Solo, Dancer, and Kuryakin in the conference room; Illya staring out the window at the darkening clouds.

"It looks as though we are going to get some snow," he remarked.

"Illya dear are you feeling all right?"

"I am fine. Why do you ask?"

"I would have thought you'd be the first one out the door...I mean, well with you and your insatiable appetite."

"I am not a ravenous beast and do have a sense of decorum. Being Napoleon's second, I will accompany him to the Commissary and then the feasting will begin."

"I'm sorry Illya I didn't mean to insult you," April blushed.

"Dear April, there was no insult taken. I am well aware of what people think of my eating habits. I have my reasons as to why I tuck in, as Mark said, more than the average person."

"Would you mind me asking why darling?"

Illya paused for a moment, as he was not one for sharing things of a personal nature with anyone other than with his partner.

"I have nearly starved to death several times in my life, but that is only part of the reason for my love of food. The second is that as I became older, I developed a higher metabolic rate and therefore must eat more in order to fuel my body."

"Oh Illya, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

"You are not prying; you simply asked and I told you. I trust you with this information as I consider you my friend."

"Well I guess that's your secret as to why you stay so thin," she smiled." I promise you, your secrets are safe with me."

April took hold of the Russian's arm with a wink, and linked her's through it, and reaching over to Napoleon she did the same with him.

"Shall we? I think we have a hungry Russian bear on our hands."

"April my sweet, I happen to be a little hungry myself," Napoleon smiled.

"You are incorrigible Mr. Solo. I swear you have a one track mind."

"For once April that's not the hunger to which I am referring," Napoleon crinkled his nose at her.

"Oh sorry darling. I need to stop making these assumptions, as it seems to be getting me in trouble lately."

"You know what they say," Solo grinned," When you _assume_ you make an _ass_ out of _u _and _me_…"

"Oh please Napoleon don't start," April clicked her tongue."Let's just go eat."

"Here here," Illya chimed in."May we please go before you make one of your ridiculous puns?"

Napoleon, wordlessly taking their remarks in stride, waved his hand with a flourish in front of the sensor, making the conference room door open with a whoosh.

"Lions and tiger and bears, oh my!" April suddenly giggled, playfully whipping about her long mane of auburn hair.

Illya squinted at her, not understanding what she'd said.

"Oh goose just go with it. Say it."

"Lions...and tigers, and bears. Oh my?" Illya slowly repeated the words.

"Yes tovarisch, Lions and tigers and bears, oh my," Napoleon chuckled.

Kuryakin shook his head, not understanding but at the moment he was suddenly feeling quite jovial, and went along with it as April said.

Stepping out in the corridor the three agents were grinning like Cheshire cats as they walked arm in arm, making everyone they passed stop and stare.

Whether Dancer, Solo and Kuryakin knew it or not, their celebration of the new year was already beginning...


End file.
